Être Halliwell
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la famille Halliwell. Phoebe/Coll; Wyatt; Wyatt
1. Je ne suis pas cendrillon

Et voilà! J'ai enfin réussi à boucler le huitième et dernier OS de cette nuit de fan fiction. J'ai choisi Charmed pour conclure, avec le thème citrouille. Bonne lecture!

**Pairing : **Phoebe/Coll

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à l'auteur de la série.

* * *

**Résumer**

Elle avait le cœur en miette, incapable de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Elles lui ont créé ce monde, pour qu'enfin elle puisse se remettre. OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF.

**Je ne suis pas Cendrillon…**

Minuit allait sonner. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour quitter la salle de bal et regagner son carrosse ou celui-ci redeviendrait citrouille. Seulement, elle avait dut mal à quitter son prince, Coll. Il l'avait blessé des dizaines de fois, elle l'avait repoussé tout autant. Ce soir, alors qu'ils valsaient, seuls, sur la piste de danse, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'homme de sa vie.

_-Coll… Je vais devoir y aller…_

Il raffermit sa prise sur elle, accrocha leurs regards ensembles.

_-Reste avec moi, Phoebe. Nous pourrions êtres heureux, ici, plus rien ne nous séparerait. Je t'aime, Phoebe Halliwell…._

Elle essayait de lui sourire pour ce convaincre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Mais la cruelle réalité la poussait à revenir à la raison. Ce n'était pas chez elle ici, ce n'était pas son monde. Un mirage que ses sœurs lui avaient créé pour qu'elle panse son cœur blessé. Elle n'était pas Cendrillon…

_-Ce n'est pas réel, Coll. Nous ne serions pas heureux, je ne serais pas heureuse de vivre dans un monde parallèle pour l'éternité. Ce n'est pas moi! _

Le carillon c'était mis à sonner. Elle scella une dernière fois leurs lèvres. Elle se retourna, ignorant la voix qui la suppliait de rester, et quitta au pas de course la salle de bal. Elle ne laissa derrière elle, qu'une minuscule citrouille, identique à celle de son carrosse, preuve de son amour pour Coll Turner le démon…

* * *

_Pour devenir la princesse de ce bal, et avoir le droit à une danse avec Coll, laissez une review! _


	2. Un premier pas vers le mal

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème « dragon » à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage d'informations sur le FOF ou sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, les liens se trouvent sur mon profil._

* * *

**Pairing : Wyatt**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Résumé**

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il pleurait la perte de sa mère, Wyatt commença à changer. Il avait fait un premier pas vers le côté obscur.

* * *

**Un premier pas vers le mal**

Tout ce que voulait Wyatt ce jour-là, c'était un ami. Il avait l'habitude de recevoir toute l'attention. Ainsi, quand il s'aperçut que sa mère et ses tantes l'avaient abandonné seul dans son parc devant la télévision, il eut envie de s'amuser un peu. Le dragon qui volait à l'écran lui semblait amusant. Une distraction parfaite pour un enfant de deux ans. Enfin, il s'était bien amusé ce jour-là, mais après s'être fait sermonné par sa mère et ses tantes, Wyatt avait été obligé de faire disparaître son nouvel ami.

Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Quinze ans plus tard, Wyatt avait encore bien en mémoire ce fameux dragon. Chaque fois qu'il s'était sentit triste dans son enfance, il avait ressortit la seule photo qui avait été rescapé du désastre, s'en servant comme confident.

Quinze ans plus tard, alors qu'il devait fêter son dix-septième anniversaire, le monde lui tomba sur la tête. De la plus cruelle des façons; on lui enleva sa mère. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de vivre caché des yeux de tous- ses pouvoirs auraient effrayés les simples mortels- il devrait désormais apprendre à vivre seul. Son père ne venait pas assez souvent leur rendre visite et ses tantes, aussi merveilleuses soient-elles, en avait pour le moment que pour Chris, sous prétexte qu'il était plus jeune et qu'il aurait plus de mal à passer à travers cet épreuve.

Alors lorsque Wyatt claqua la porte du Manoir Halliwell, choisissant d'errer sans but dans la ville, son inconscient choisit d'alléger ses souffrances. Il n'en prit toutefois conscience que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, découvrant la panique qui régnait au manoir. Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers lui, tous plus accusateurs les uns que les autres. Son père était là également, vêtu de sa robe de fondateur, et dardait sur lui un regard plissé et emplit de suspicion. Le silence régna quelques instants, lourd et effrayant, sans que Wyatt ne puisse poser le doigt sur le problème. Puis, leur colère se déversa sur lui tel un tsunami, brisant son cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

On l'accusait. Lui. D'avoir volontairement fait disparaître Chris. Un dragon l'avait emporté quelques heures plutôt, dieu seul savait où, criant la jalousie de Wyatt. Alors qu'on lui ordonnait de réparer ses bêtises, l'adolescent resta immobile, sans intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Son acte n'était pas volontaire, mais il ne pouvait qu'admettre sa jalousie. Envers son jeune frère.

Dégoûté, il observa sa famille. Les Halliwell n'étaient certainement plus ce qu'elles avaient été. Elles étaient faibles- beaucoup plus faibles que lui. Il avait envie de les écraser, de leur faire payer pour l'avoir empêché de s'exprimer pleinement- d'exprimer ses pouvoirs- durant dix-sept années. Alors qu'il claquait la porte de sa chambre, Wyatt se surprit à désirer le retour de son dragon. Il pouvait leur laisser Chris et le prendre à la place. Il s'imaginait un monde de pouvoir de l'autre côté de ces murs sans savoir qu'il avait la capacité de le rendre réel…

* * *

_Coût de passage pour une ballade à dos de dragon: une review! :D _


	3. Le plus luxueux des pêchés

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'orgie' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

_**Pairing : Phoebe**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

**Résumé**

La boîte de Pandore révèle les intimes des secrets…

* * *

**Le plus luxueux des pêchés**

Phoebe enfouie son visage dans son oreiller. Jamais plus elle n'oserait sortir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était même pas son corps qui avait agis; c'était le charme qui avait parlé pour elle. Mais rien ne changeait le fait qu'elle était impliquée dans cette histoire, consciemment ou non, et qu'elle n'aurait plus le courage d'affronter leur regard. Ses propres collègues de travail… Comment avait-elle pu les entraîner dans une orgie? Un homme ne lui suffisait donc pas? Il lui en fallait vraiment sept pour être satisfaite? Au fond d'elle, Phoebe savait que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de la boîte de Pandore. Cette dernière était conçue pour accentuer les pêchés qui étaient déjà incrustés dans l'ADN des humains. Phoebe avait toujours sut qu'elle avait un penchant prononcé pour le sexe- elle le savait déjà adolescente lorsqu'elle avait fait ses premières découvertes sexuelles- maintenant, elle savait qu'elle rêvait de, si ce n'était pas de sept, au moins deux hommes dans son lit.

Réprimant un gémissement de frustration à l'idée qui l'enflammait, Phoebe se convainquit que si elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rendre cette histoire réalité, fantasmer durant ses nuits de solitude ne ferait aucun mal à personne…


End file.
